Terra (mudwing oc ) and the aura amulet
by The secret daughter of death
Summary: My oc's journey. I don't include coral but she is a amimis and died before the story started. and this is my first fan fiction. So plase don’t hate to much
1. Chapter 1: the stone

"Hey Terra catch!" yelled one of her non-sibs. Smack, it hit Terra as she looked up.

"You okay goldy?" asked Scorpion as she helped Terra up.

"Ha ha, you're the goldy, I'm more of a copper with hints of gold" she responded.

Then she notested a rock pointing up from the dirt, she picked it up and cleaned it off.

" I got to go and clean off, see you tonight" she yelled as she ran off

"Your place at 9:45" Hurricane yelled back. Odd rock she thought, when she got home she washed off and decided to wash it off and discovered it was a amulet, so she placed it on a chain.

"What's that you got there?" Hurricane asked when she and Scorpion sat down in Terra's room( the only private and quiet place in the entire house).

"Found it in that puddle i fell in." she responded as she took it off so her friends could look at it.

"I think it would suit me better, it's too old and ruff comparing to your other jewelry" Scorpion said as she look at it. She seemed right while the pearl on the horn ring she wore was as polished as a mirror, yet the amulet was worn, scratched as an old sword from war times, crudely cut as if had been broken or cut using someone's claws. At the top there rested a band of old metal that may had been or resembled gold though it now was as worn as the stone itself, in the center was a engraving the letters C.R., it was old but it had a new and had a magical sense to it. they gave it back and Terra palmed it as she asked herself who was C.R.? and then it hit her like the apple her non-sibs launch at her that very afternoon. C.R. was a amimis, the only known amimis desert wing. Coral ! She must have made this!


	2. Chapter 2: the attack

Just as she finished her though, Aqua descended from the sky. They ran outside to see what happened, Aqua looked at Terra and then the amulet

"Ah, that's a pretty one, I shall ad you the me collection!" she snarled as she looked at the amulet.

"No, you can't have it" Terra said extremely quiet.

"Oh , really. Well i'm feeling generous, so i will make you a deal" Aqua said in a mocking tone. "Here's the deal my sweet, you give me all your jewelry and i'll leave you and your puny friends be but if you refuse to give up your jeweler i will destroy this kingdom and take it by force, it's your choice." she finished as a army of mud and skywing bullys appeared. I can't give it up but i love my friends Terra argued in her head. She finally made a plan, she and her friends went and got all her jewelry and gave it up to Aqua, but they hide the amulet back at her home.

"Here's all of it, every single little piece i own" she said as she gave it to her.

" tisk tisk, you're lying there's one more, where is the piece you were wearing when i bargained with you?" she yelled as i dropped the last piece i had with me into her claws. How did she know? Terra thought as she said

"I don't own that, it's my icewing friends!".

"Ha ha, another lie naughty little dragon!" Aqua said with a hint of hostility. This can't just be a coincidence, there must be magic at play Terra thought as she backed away.

"Well, if it's not yours, you won't mind me checking you home and room!" Aqua says as she walks in and goes straight to my room. Shot, we're doomed Terra thought as Aqua began to rummaging through the draws.

"Ah, what's this? Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you!" the bully said as she left the house and flown away.


	3. Chapter 3: the plan

"We have to get it back, or we'll never know what it does!" Terra yelled at her friends as she followed the horrible bully.

They quickly took to the sky and caught up with Terra, then after only 5 minutes of flying they were at the castle. "We have to come up with a plan." Scorpion whispered as they began to fly back.

"How bout we leave tonight and get it back before the sun rises." suggested Hurricane

"okay, let's meet at the giant mud puddle." added Scorpion.

"Okay, but if you can't find me, check the puddle for a sleeping dragon!" Terra said jokingly though she was being sirius.

That night Terra fell asleep in the puddle while waiting for the others.

"Wake up, Goldie it's time" yelled Hurricane.

"Five more hours!" she grumbled as she got up.

They all flown to the hidden castle and finalized the plan of attack. Hurricane was to go in through the pipes and try to end up in the kitchen. Once in there she will make scavenge noise and make a scavenger mess. While this is going on Scorpion and Terra would sneak in through the skylight and then they will all meet up in the treasury.


	4. Chapter 4: the incident

**Note: aqua believes her self to be the true air/queen of the sky wings (i originally had wrote in scarlet but she didn't fit the part)**

"You alright?" Terra asked hurricane as they met up "yap, it's weird that no one's guarding this room.".

Just then, the lights turned on, it took Terra's eyes a moment to adjust before she could realize that it was a trap and they had been set up.

"I find it so interesting how some dragons can't give up their treasures" Aqua snarled as she looked at Terra and the amulet in her claws.

"If you don't give it back the icewing friend will kill me" Terra yell at Aqua as she jumped up to get the amulet from her talons, but she fell extremely hard, when she tried to get up again she couldn't do it and fell out of consciousness from the pain.

"You monster, you let her break her leg and now she is unconscious" Scorpion and Hurricane yelled as Aqua smiled at Terra's pain filled expression.

"Such a pity, I wish i could watch it myself, I'm taking more interest in your attachment to this stone then my interest of how a weak dragon like Ruby can rule a kingdom." Aqua yell back as she tossed the amulet down as if to smash it.


	5. Chapter 5: the aura

As she did this the amulet began to shine, just as Terra woke up it fell into her hand, she felt it fill her with so much energy she thought she was to explode. She screamed as the pain began to overwhelm her and weaken her more as her body was consumed and ripped from the inside, but instead of a scream a wispy royal purple figure comes out weeping as the power drained from Terra .

"i'm sorry for all the trouble i have caused" the figure said as she wiped. She began to sink down and became smaller until she was half the amulet

"It's okay, please come back, what is your name?" Terra said weakly as she tried to sit still without shaking.

"I'm angel aura and i have been embodying that amulet for 10,000 years, oh sorry" she said as she stopped taking power from the already weak Terra.

As they stared at aura, Aqua enraged by this, had risen a blade to kill Terra and aura.


	6. The power

She slashed the blade at aura and missed "wow what was that?" aura said as Aqua swung the blade.

"OWWWWWWWWW" screamed Terra as she collapsed while the blade pierced her while Aqua burned her scales with a blast of fire, cutting open her legs.

"AHHHhhh! she is going to die if from all this." screamed hurricane as she looked at the puddle that Terra was collapsed in.

"I believe i can help" aura said as she began to become the amulet "put me on Terra and she will be healed but if she takes me off even for a second, the healing will be reversed!" aura finished before becoming fully amulet.

Scorpion followed the instructions, as she placing the amulet on Terra and she came back to life.


End file.
